


Ее звали Идрис

by Lomi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomi/pseuds/Lomi
Summary: История супруги Торина





	Ее звали Идрис

***

Ее звали Идрис, происходила она из древнего рода Железностопов, как и ветвь Дурина, и приходилась троюродной племянницей Даину. Было ей на ту пору всего шестьдесят, юность для гномки, и потому долго не могла она поверить в правдивость слов отца, когда как-то вечером подозвал он ее, привычным жестом пригладил вечно выбивавшиеся из кос непокорные прядки, и улыбнулся – так светло и гордо, как никогда на памяти Идрис не улыбался ей, своей младшей дочери.

 

Торин Дубощит, Король-под-горой, государь Эребора, послал сватов. К ней, вчерашней девчонке, носа не казавшей из Железных холмов и слышавшей об Эреборе разве что в рассказах, передававшихся из уст в уста, мешавших воедино быль и легенду. И вот теперь ей предстояло воочию увидеть великое королевство, и не просто увидеть – встать по левую руку короля, заплести косы и бороду на особый, свадебный манер и стать опорой и поддержкой государю Эребора… будущему ее супругу.

 

Честь великая, небывалая – Идрис видела, как гордо стали держаться ее братья, как оборачивались ей вслед гномы и гномки, как украдкой утирала слезы счастья мать. И дни считала до схода снега, до первых ручьев – обмирала от страха и неясного предчувствия, колотилось глупое сердце хуже чем той суровой зимой, когда выпало ей в одиночку столкнуться среди обледенелых скал с варгом.

 

Мать собирала приданое – платья, ткани, изукрашенные вышивкой, самоцветы, доставшиеся от предков, и украшения, искусно выкованные уже здесь, в Железных холмах. Браслеты, диадемы и ожерелья, точеная вязь узоров и огранка без изъяна  – гордость мужчин ее рода. Идрис помогала, рассеянно перебирая знакомые с детства вещи, а мать нашептывала ей на ухо, улыбаясь и краснея, о таинствах супружества и о ее, Идрис, главном предназначении. Дать роду Дурина сыновей и дочерей – крепких, сильных, истинных наследников королевской династии. Идрис кивала  и пыталась осторожно выспросить о государе Торине, но кроме его славы воина, возвратившего древнее величие Эребора,  не вызнала ничего. Во снах ей грезился загадочный Эребор и суровый лик его короля.

 

 

 

***

Путешествия она почти не помнила, волнуясь и робея, ночами в своем походном шатре повторяя про себя наставления матери и очень боясь уронить себя в глазах будущего супруга.

 

Сияющий пик Одинокой горы, великолепие отстроенных залов подземного города и его оживленные переходы оглушили Идрис. Эребор оказался таким же прекрасным, каким грезился ей во снах – и даже еще прекраснее, потому что был полон жизни. Всего три года минуло с тех пор, как дракон покинул недра Одинокой горы, и гномы, откликнувшиеся на зов своего короля и вернувшиеся из долгого изгнания на родину, продолжали восстанавливать пошатнувшееся величие Эребора. Идрис видела и людей, и даже эльфов, пока ее торжественно вели к тронному залу, где ее ожидал будущий супруг, и все склоняли головы – перед ней, будущей королевой Эребора.

 

Торин встретил ее как подобает, сошел с трона, на спинке которого нестерпимым светом горел Аркенстон, поклонился и подал руку. А Идрис смотрела на суровое, словно высеченное из камня лицо, на гордый разворот плеч, на блеск драгоценных камней в волосах и бороде, склонив голову и говоря все положенные случаю слова, и не могла отделаться от мысли, что не живой это гном, а воплощенная легенда, вроде тех, о ком поется в древних балладах – великий воин, мудрый правитель, победитель битв и сражений. И трепетала, преклоняя колени  и прижимаясь губами к перстню-печатке на правой руке Торина, едва осмеливаясь касаться его пальцев своими.

 

 

 

***

Свадьба, белоснежное платье, обшитое ей и матерью, привезенное из такого далекого теперь дома, сложный узор тщательно сплетенных кос – чтоб ни одна прядка не выскользнула, - тяжелая золотая диадема, давящая на лоб, и гордо поднятый подбородок. Так учил ее старый гном с острым пронзительным взглядом и неожиданно мягкой улыбкой – Балин, как представился он Идрис. Он  и ее дальний родич Даин, присутствию которого Идрис неожиданно обрадовалась, вели ее в тронный зал, где уже ждал Торин. Огромные своды парадной залы вместили в себя столько гномов, людей и эльфов, сколько Идрис не видела за всю свою жизнь, они подходили и кланялись ей и Торину, подле которого она стояла, и желали королевской семье процветания и долгих лет жизни. У Идрис рябило в глазах и кололо в висках, но, помня науку матери и Балина, она продолжала кивать и улыбаться. Стоящий рядом Торин был серьезен – ей еще не довелось видеть улыбки на его лице – но почему-то казалось Идрис, что в толпе мелькающих лиц его глаза безотчетно ищут кого-то. И потому почти не удивилась негромким словам, обращенным им к Балину, советнику, замершему по правую от него руку:

 

\- Мистер Бэггинс так и не приехал?

 

\- Нет, государь.

 

\- Что ж, пусть так.

 

Голос Торина был все так же ровен, но кольнуло Идрис что-то изнутри. Что-то, чего не должна испытывать невеста в день свадьбы – словно вновь предчувствие чего-то далекого, но неизбежного.

 

 

 

***

Идрис обживалась в Эреборе. Торин был щедр – выделил для молодой супруги целое крыло в жилом ярусе, без счета слуг, а после первой брачной ночи прислал целый сундучок, доверху набитый драгоценностями древней гномьей работы, чью ценность не измерить было никаким золотом. Зря боялась Идрис супружеских обязанностей - ее супруг был нежен и терпелив, хотя и не позволил, к ее великому смущению, расплести ему косы, как того требовал обычай. Осторожно, но твердо отвел ее руку, потянувшуюся к его волосам, и глянул сурово – Идрис даже показалось, что блеснули в полутьме спальни льдистым сиянием его глаза. А наутро, перебирая присланные подарки и не сдерживая восхищенного изумления, она уже и  думать позабыла об этом.

 

В Эреборе королеве и без того много дел. Идрис с улыбкой вспоминала, как опасалась когда-то, что будет тосковать. Пока же водоворот новых лиц и обязанностей не давал опомниться – она всегда на виду, на нее всегда обращены внимательные взгляды, от нее ждут многого.

 

 Идрис быстро ухватила суть сложных  и не всегда мирных отношений Торина с людьми и эльфами, с гномами из других кланов – что-то подмечала на приемах и пирах, где ее непременное, пусть и безмолвное, присутствие рядом с королем было обязательно, что-то выспрашивала у Балина или старшего племянника Торина, Фили. Исподволь, осторожно, намеками, ибо была уже научена горьким опытом - когда посреди переговоров Торина и гномов Железных холмов (среди которых она не без трепета узнала знакомых), сдобренных хорошей порцией эля, попыталась шепотом возразить супругу против очень уж резких его слов. Торин глянул на нее так, что слова мигом замерли на губах – нет, в его глазах не было злости, лишь отблески яркого пламени каминов, но такое выражение лица у него могло бы быть, если б вдруг заговорила стоящая перед ним кружка – недоуменное, пренебрежительное удивление.

Позже Идрис отозвала в сторону Балина.

 

\- Я не должна была говорить? Так не принято?

 

Пожилой гном вздохнул и покачал головой, отводя глаза.

 

\- На этот счет четких указаний нет. Просто… тебе не стоит вмешиваться.

 

Идрис не нашлась с ответом.

 

 

 

***

Наверное, Балин передал Торину тот разговор, потому что наутро ее опять ждал подарок – роскошное изумрудное ожерелье.

Идрис сама не знала, что тревожило ее. Ей ни в чем не было отказа, любой ее каприз исполнялся немедленно, Торин не препятствовал ей ни в общении с гномами, ни даже с эльфами, когда Идрис как могла старалась сгладить острые углы в отношении ее порой несдержанного и порывистого супруга, не запрещал ей спускаться в шахты или ездить в Дейл – если ведомая смутной тоской по дому, Идрис пыталась вспомнить свою прошлую жизнь в Железных холмах.  

 

Не тревожиться же, что Торин во время визитов в ее спальню так и не разрешал прикасаться к своим волосам, и почти сразу же отстранялся от нее, едва переведя дыхание, и лежал, молча глядя на огонь, уносясь мыслями куда-то далеко. И никогда не оставался в супружеской постели до утра. Он король, и никогда не позволит себе и другим забыть об этом, даже ей – его королеве.

 

Время шло. Идрис тихонько вздыхала иногда, перед зеркалом примеряя новый наряд. Она красива – за минувшие три зимы тело избавилось от юношеской неуклюжести, налилось, как влитые сидели на нем  одежды эльфийской парчи и шелка. Научилась она как должное принимать поклоны и восхищенные взгляды, походка исполнилась достоинством, а движения - плавности. Умело и с радостью помогала налаживать размеренную и привычную жизнь ее подданных, наблюдая за медленным, но неуклонным восстановлением Эребора, и Эребор в ответ принимал ее, свою королеву.  Величием и красотой дышали огромные полутемные залы, мерцающие рудные жилы, когда она степенно проходила по галереям, любуясь отсветами золотого блеска, прислушиваясь к далеким ударам никогда не стихающих наковален. И рядом, над всем этим, над самой Одинокой горой всегда присутствовал Торин – ее государь и ее супруг. Идрис порой казалось, что узнай  она лучше Эребор, прочувствуй его сердцем и душой  - и станет ближе к Торину, сломает задумчивый лед его глаз, зажжет огонь его сердца. А быть может, не дано такое никому, и сердце Короля-под-горой навсегда отдано Эребору, сияет светом Аркенстона в тронном зале – холодное, негасимое, прекрасное.

 

 

***

Первым весть принес племянник Торина – Фили, обычно пропадавший днями на нижних ярусах Горы и потому нечастый гость в покоях короля. Неладное почувствовала Идрис, когда вдруг после утренней трапезы столкнулась с Торином на крытой галерее, глядящей на запад – король пристально всматривался вдаль, и весь облик его выражал радостное нетерпение, словно был он стрелой, готовой в любой миг сорваться с тетивы. Никогда прежде Идрис не видела, чтобы выходил Торин из своих покоев так поспешно, не надев короны, не заплетя кос.

 

\- Что случилось?- обеспокоено спросила она у Фили, выскочившего на галерею вслед за своим королем.

 

Но на лице племянника Торина не было тревоги:

 

\- Наш взломщик, Бильбо Бэггинс, герой битвы за Эребор, прислал письмо – приедет погостить.

 

И вновь сжалось почему-то сердце, словно западный ветер нес с собой не только запахи луговых трав – но и неясной тревоги.

 

 

***

Идрис сама не знала, чего ждала, не знала, что царапало сердце, почему привычный покой и умиротворение отступили, как не было их. Словно опять она была неопытной гномкой, впервые видевшей перед собой пик Одинокой горы. Со страхом и смутной надеждой вглядывалась в лицо супруга – но Торин казался прежним, и потихоньку Идрис успокаивалась. Поначалу неуютно становилось ей при упоминании имени странного существа, хоббита, словно холодом тянуло по спине, потом любопытство пересилило. Исподволь, осторожно Идрис заводила беседы, и перед глазами рисовалось странное, сродни смутным образам легенд, вот только как она не старалась – не могла представить себе хоббита, такого каким описывал его разговорчивый Бофур, задумчивый Бомбур, смешливый Кили или резковатый Двалин. Слишком противоречивыми были их слова. Слишком стремительно менялось выражение их лиц – и проступала темная тень прошлых воспоминаний, но Идрис женским своим чутьем безошибочно угадывала за ними теплоту и улыбку.

И потому ни разу не заговаривала о мистере Бэггинсе с самим Торином.

 

 

 

***

Идрис сидела перед зеркалом, рассеянно расплетая косы, сегодня утром уложенные особым образом и перевитые лентами со сложным переплетением прозрачных топазов, изменчивых изумрудов и кровавых рубинов, – не для каждого гостя плела их королева Эребора…

 

Смешным и неуклюжим показался ей хоббит, медленно поднимавшийся по длинной лестнице к тронному залу – маленький и неприметный, в  простой одежде непривычного покроя, пусть и тщательно вычищенной перед торжественным приемом – или Идрис уже отвыкла от вида платья без узорной золоченой вышивки, без драгоценных  украшений и затейливо переплетенных рун. Она привычно доброжелательно улыбнулась странному пришельцу, казавшемуся ей таким чужим здесь, под величественными сводами Эребора, под светом Аркенстона,  - не иначе как по странной прихоти какого-то безумного мага попавшего в королевство гномов.

 

Бильбо неловко поклонился ей в ответ, явно робея, обегая взглядом королевскую чету в парадных одеждах, замершую у подножия трона свиту, Аркенстон -  и Идрис ощутила, как ледяная игла, столько недель царапавшая сердце, истаивает.  В блеске окружающего великолепия и богатства невзрачное существо из странного народа больше не казалось ей несущим угрозу и смущающим разум.

 

И тем страшнее для нее был миг, когда Торин вдруг резко поднялся на ноги – драгоценный мех плаща задел ее щеку, когда Король-под-горой широко шагнул навстречу замершему полурослику, спустился на несколько ступенек лестницы, чтобы встать с ним наравне, и крепко обнял, порывисто прижав хоббита к груди.

 

\- Добро пожаловать, дорогой мой друг, - услышала она негромкое приветствие Торина, и в первый миг даже не узнала его голос, чуть дрогнувший от сдерживаемых чувств. 

Тонкая льдистая игла в груди вдруг превратилась в тяжкий снежный пласт, душивший Идрис до конца приветственной церемонии.

 

Теперь же, глубокой ночью, с замирающим сердцем она ждала своего супруга в протопленной уютной спальне, распуская косы. Ждала и загадывала про себя, что сегодня обязательно случится чудо, о котором давно молила Махала, и ласки  Торина наконец-то затеплят в ее чреве искру новой жизни.

 

Ждала, вглядываясь в тусклое зеркальное отражение, гоня от себя мысли о нежеланном непонятном пришельце, - напрасно. Торин не пришел к ней в эту ночь.

 

 

 

***

Непонятная гнетущая тяжесть давила на грудь Идрис, застилала глаза – может, поэтому ей мерещилось то, чего нет? Ведь и прежде бывало так, что Торин по нескольку недель не показывался в ее спальне – государственные дела порой требовали от него ночных бдений и долгих переговоров, Идрис знала, некоторым гномам (а порой и эльфам), отличавшимся особым упрямством, приходилось неделями гостить в Эреборе, и после их отъезда она со вздохом подсчитывала заметно уменьшившиеся запасы эля и вина. Но в этом непонятном хоббите Эребору не было никакой нужды  – была нужда лишь Торину, одному Торину, и осознание этого причиняло боль.

 

Идрис вздрагивала каждый раз, когда ее взгляд падал на хоббита, но как нарочно его растрепанная макушка повсюду попадалась ей на глаза – хоть запирайся в своих комнатах и носа оттуда не показывай, пока полурослик не покинет пределы Эребора. А еще хуже было, что рядом с ним непременно оказывался Торин – один или в сопровождении гномов, бывших участников похода. Идрис пробовала избегать их – обычно это было не так сложно, -  но после того, как наткнулась случайно она на Торина и Бильбо в отдаленном уголке шахты, куда обычно не заглядывают после заката, и увидела в полутьме руку подгорного короля, лежащую на плече полурослика, услышала его воодушевленные речи о залегающих в недрах золотых жилах, поняла – хоббит послан ей в наказание, проклятьем ей обернется его визит в Одинокую гору, и вот тут-то горькая тяжесть опустилась ей на грудь всем своим весом.

 

Кто упрекнет короля, к которому приехал друг, почти побратим, деливший с ним тяготы и опасности похода, спасший ему жизнь и само его королевство, в том, что стал с ним почти неразлучен?  Что с гордостью показывает ему свои возрожденные владения? Нет в том ничего дурного – Идрис видела лишь безмятежную радость встречи на лицах прочих гномов – и мучилась сомнениями. Неужели они не видят, как каждый раз вспыхивают глаза Торина, стоит ему лишь взглянуть на хоббита, как меняется его облик, как становятся порывистыми всегда степенные выверенные движения, как часто раздается нынче под сводами Эребора его смех?

Или все это лишь наваждение, посланное ей одной?

 

 

***

Гномы редко без нужды покидали Одинокую гору, особенно в дождь и ненастье, но и тут хоббиту удалось то, что не вышло у Идрис, хоть не один и не два раза она заговаривала с Торином о прогулке в долину. Со смотровой галереи она видела, как вымокшие до нитки, они почти бегом бежали к главным воротам, и боролась с желанием запереться и не выходить сегодня больше – не видеть, не слышать. И даже потом не расскажут ведь – и не потому что Торин и хоббит таились по темным шахтам - напротив, а потому что никто прочий не видел того, что видела Идрис.

 

И потому она, поколебавшись, все же спустилась  на нижний ярус жилых покоев, где ярко пылали камины и слышались голоса. И смех Торина - какой редко доводилось слышать Идрис из уст короля.

Невольно замедлила она шаг, а потом и вовсе остановилась, завороженная зрелищем освещенного рыжим пламенем Торина, который сидел в расстегнутой мокрой рубахе, откинув назад голову, и довольно щурился на огонь, а за спиной его стоял хоббит в накинутом на плечи королевском плаще и старательно расплетал косы Торина, пропуская через пальцы влажные пряди, а второй рукой примеривался к ним с гребнем. Тем самым, к которому так и не позволено было прикоснуться Идрис.

 

Наверное, она чем-то выдала себя, потому что Торин вдруг повернул голову, болезненно скривившись, когда хоббит, не ожидавший резкого движения, дернул его за прядь, и озадаченно нахмурился, увидев Идрис. Полурослик тоже глянул на нее – недоумение и толика смущения промелькнули в его глазах, но больше было удивления, чистого и незамутненного, и вот этого Идрис уже вынести не смогла. Хоббит ничего не понимал – никто ничего не понимал, а Торин…  Идрис знала, что многое позволено между друзьями, особенно теми, которых связало крепче кровных уз совместно пережитое, и в поступке Торина не было ничего недозволенного, как не было в его глазах ничего, кроме недовольства, что их с полуросликом потревожили – ни вины, ни смятения… Но каменная плита на сердце стала еще тяжелее.

 

Тем вечером она впервые за много-много лет плакала, поспешно стирая слезы со щек, стыдясь себя  и своей слабости даже в одиночестве своей спальни, перебирала так радовавшие прежде оправленные в золото самоцветы, и не могла придумать, как ей уберечь себя и Торина, их покой, будущее самого Эребора от нежданного пришельца, который, сам того не подозревая, обернулся для нее и для ее мира проклятьем пострашнее дракона.

 

 

 

***

Идрис знала, что Торин поселил хоббита рядом со своими комнатами, и все равно робела – странное, полузабытое чувство, словно она не хозяйка здесь, а просительница, которая заранее знает, что просьба ее – пустая, и ждет ее равнодушный отказ.

Понимала, что не подобает королеве приходить тайком в комнату гостя, что обязательно сообщат об этом Торину – и все равно пошла, боялась, что завтра уже поздно будет, что чаша весов ее, Идрис, жизни, пребывающая в зыбком равновесии, качнется и неумолимо полетит вниз.

На миг запнулась перед тяжелой дверью – стучать ли? – потом решительно толкнула створку.

 

Хоббит, ворошивший кочергой угли в камине, обернулся, поспешно вскочил и поклонился, не скрывая своего удивления. Идрис мельком подумалось – какое выразительное лицо, смешное и открытое, все эмоции читаются влет. Сейчас эта особенность могла ей очень пригодиться.

 

\- Госпожа? Очень рад… то есть никак не ожидал вас увидеть в такой час. Чем обязан такой чести?..

 

Она перебила его, решив не тратить время на церемонии. Он – чужой, не гном, не ее подданный.

 

\- Уезжай, хоббит. Уезжай обратно домой.

 

\- Что? Но… но почему?

 

\- Просто уезжай, - Идрис развернула принесенный с собой сверток. Свет пламени заплясал на отполированных гранях самоцветов. Хоббит ахнул – то ли удивленно, то ли восхищенно, а Идрис уже торопливо говорила дальше: - Вот, это все твое. Захочешь еще чего-нибудь – только скажи, любые камни, любое украшение… Бери же!

 

Хоббит отступил прочь, не переставая качать головой, почти с ужасом глядя на нее. Идрис заговорила настойчиво, торопливо:

 

\- Ты уедешь – ведь все равно уедешь обратно, туда, где твой дом, где твои родичи. Уедешь – а нам жить! Зачем ты здесь? Зачем разбудил его сердце? Ты не знаешь его, ты не будешь рядом, ты чужой Эребору! Чужой гномам, всем здесь чужой! Только смуту несешь, рушишь то, что не твоими руками построено. Уезжай!

 

Хоббит замер, часто-часто моргая светлыми ресницами, растерянный и недоумевающий. Идрис прикусила губу, не удержалась, и добавила зачем-то, солгав легко и уверенно:

 

\- У Торина вскорости родится наследник.

 

Хоббит открыл рот – и вдруг побледнел, задохнувшись. Понял – пусть не все, но главное, и Идрис молча кивнула, подтверждая.

 

\- Уезжай, - тихо повторила она, медленно, с королевским достоинством повернулась и вышла из комнаты.

 

 

 

***

Под утро, когда Идрис уже отчаялась хоть ненадолго сомкнуть глаза и дать отдых телу и душе, в ее комнаты без стука зашел Торин. Екнуло сердце, на миг окатило жаркой волной – неужели вот оно, то самое, заветное-вымечтанное? – но хватило одного взгляда, чтобы тревога вернулась, усилившись многократно. Торин был мрачен и одет по-дорожному. Глянул на Идрис – глаза его лихорадочно сверкнули – и отошел к камину, где все еще теплилось умирающее пламя. Идрис поежилась, холодом потянуло  - может, из-за стылых коридорных сквозняков, а может это Торин принес с собой ледяную ночь.

 

\- Наследник, говоришь? – негромко произнес он, не поворачиваясь к ней лицом. Так и глядел на язычки пламени, танцующие на прогоревших поленьях.

 

У Идрис перехватило дыхание. Не ждала она этого – так скоро. Так безжалостно. Лгать и отпираться – глупо и опасно, искусных лекарей в Эреборе хватало. Признаться в обмане – опасно вдвойне. Идрис готова была вынести любое наказание, только бы не держать ответ перед Торином – почему солгала хоббиту, почему предлагала самоцветы за скорый отъезд.  А еще… было в голосе подгорного короля что-то – не злость и не ярость, не желание выпытать правду, а глухая тоска и вековая усталость.

 

\- Государь мой… - попыталась сказать Идрис, но умолкла, не зная, что говорить.

 

Плечи Торина под неброским дорожным плащом напряглись, закаменели, он тяжко и медленно вздохнул – и показалось Идрис, что вздох этот отозвался под сводами ее спальни, под сводами самого Эребора, эхом прокатился по пустым в предрассветный час залам и галереям.

Торин повернулся – и плясал в его глазах отсвет умирающего пламени.

 

\- Узы, связавшие нас, нерушимы. Я клялся перед своим народом, перед поколениями гномов, строивших Эребор, перед моими предками и… - тут он на миг запнулся, - потомками.

 

Идрис расширившимися от страха глазами смотрела на Торина и не могла понять, о чем он говорит, но чувствовала – непоправимое свершилось, судьба ее висит на волоске и повинен в этом проклятый хоббит.

 

У Торина сделалось странное лицо, он поднял взгляд и в упор посмотрел на свою супругу – никогда Идрис не видела его таким, словно даже просто глядеть на нее ему было больно. Словно отчаянно желал он видеть вместо нее другого  - и вдруг с поразительной ясностью поняла Идрис, что отдал бы Торин все богатства Эребора, сам Аркенстон за возможность вернуться в прошлое и навсегда забыть дорогу в Железные холмы и подданным своим запретить упоминать это место.

 

А потом Торин стремительно повернулся и вышел из ее спальни – только прокатилось эхо от грохота захлопнувшейся двери, и Идрис обессилено опустилась на ложе. Не могла она не думать, доведется ли ей еще хоть раз разделить его со своим супругом.

 

 

 

***

На следующий день она сказалась больной, не вышла из своих комнат. Было ей страшно – и в то же время впервые за последние дни сомнения оставили ее. Было ли верным ее решение – один Махал знает, не с кем посоветоваться, не на кого равняться, но полурослик уедет,  и сердце Торина вновь обратится к Эребору, Идрис знала это, как знала и то, что навсегда потеряно оно для нее самой. Все станет по-прежнему, а там,  глядишь, заметет метель проездные тракты, а житейские заботы отвлекут короля от мыслей о далеком крае, где живет хоббит. И, если будут к ней милостивы валар, в другой раз не соберется нежеланный гость в долгую дорогу на восток…

 

А мысли почему-то упорно возвращались к полузабытыму прошлому – как мать вечерами разводила огонь в очаге, как помешивала похлебку, один глазом приглядывая за маленькой Идрис и сыновьями, как с улыбкой подавала ужин уставшему отцу, вернувшемуся из кузни, как приобнимала его за плечи, проводила ладонью по спутанным волосам, а отец ловил ее пальцы и добродушно ворчал. Теперь Идрис казалось, что все это было в какой-то другой жизни – и мучительно-горькое чувство расцветало в груди, хуже, чем ледяная игла, хуже, чем душная тяжесть. Словно смутное сожаление о так и несбывшемся.

 

А вечером гномка-прислужница все же нарушила строгий запрет не беспокоить госпожу – передала Идрис сверток самоцветов, из которых хоббит не взял ни камешка, и слова Балина. Полурослик уехал этим утром. Торин, Король-под-горой, уехал с ним, и не сказал, когда ждать его обратно.


End file.
